1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to an adjusting drive for adjusting a first structural component part relative to a second structural component part having a linear drive and a piston-cylinder unit connected in parallel with the linear drive for drive purposes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adjusting drives of this type are well known and are used in various applications, for example, for the adjustment of hatches and doors in machinery and plant engineering, in vehicle engineering, in medical engineering, in the furniture industry, and in other fields of industry.
DE 299 19 214 U1 (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 6,377,010 B1) discloses an adjusting drive for adjusting a first structural component part relative to a second structural component part, having a linear drive and a piston-cylinder unit connected in parallel with the linear drive for drive purposes.
Further, adjusting drives having a piston-cylinder unit in addition to a linear drive are known from DE 103 30 176 B4, DE 199 59 512 B4, and DE 11 2005 002 952 T5. Further, similar adjusting drives are known from EP 0 203 362 B1 and DE 43 08 455 A1.